sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Temperature's Romantic Masochism (Private Roleplay between DeathstroketheHedgehog and Trisell Chronos)
insert great introduction here...* Participants Deathstroke the Hedgehog - Samantha (AKA Summer) Trisell Chronos - Simble Roleplay Commence! Done with her galaxy patrolling for the day, Summer decided to land on the nearest planet to find something to eat. She stretched, and took a nice long view. Deciding to split off from the other triplets, Simble made his way to an uncharted Mobian zone. He soon located civilization, and made his way into a doughnut shop. He was in line--five people in front of him--and then suddenly he wasn't. Quickly taking a doughnut and pre-made beverage, he sat at a nearby table: scrolling through some old book. Summer ended up feeling in the mood for something sweet, and after some exploration, ended up walking towards the entrance of the doughnut shop. Upon arriving, she found that some kind of barrier was surrounding the shop. It wasn't visible, but it was felt: like a magnetic field pushing out. Out of curiosity at this, Summer placed her finger on the field, seeing if any response would happen. It gently pushed back: bouncing against her. Inside, it appeared that others were inside, going about their day normally. Summer was confused at the sight of this, moving as close as she can to the shop to peek through the windows. Slight flickering went off. She could barely see that there was random sperks of empty every couple seconds. Deciding to investigate this phenomenon fully, she attempted to phase through the field. The field attempted to resist her. The strength of it pressed back, all of the power stretched now centering at her area. It was straining. Summer felt the energy, and now began putting her back into it as she struggled to push through. She almost assumed at this point whatever was causing the field was a threat that was trying to hide. The field fissured out, the glass cracking. Simble looked over to her through the glass, a doughnut halfway in his mouth with no one else in sight. Seeing Simble made made Summer freeze momentarily, confused at how he was alone, calmly eating a doughnut, despite all that has happened. He looked back and forth before tilting his head slightly. The crack repaired, and he waved slightly. Now determined to get questions, Summer tried phasing through once more, with even more force. She was easily able to get through, though a brief sting went off as she went past the part where the crack had been. Summer tried to ignore the pain as she entered the building, looking towards the direction where she last saw Simble. Simble was looking to her still, sitting in wait. "Uhm, hello?" she said, confused of how this person is still so calm. "..Who are you, exactly?" "Well..." He leaned back, swallowing a bite. "I am colored impressed," His voice was a mid-pitch smooth, the accent similar to Russian but something... else. He gestured a finger back to the window. "I did not intend for the supernatural to press against my spell." She glanced back, then turned her head towards Simble. "So you were the one who did that? Why?" she asked. "Privacy," He informed. He closed the book, a loud whispering coming from it before ending. "Truth be told, these are quite delicious, which should surprise anyone who isn't me," He took another bite. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay Category:DeathstroketheHedgehog Category:Trisell Chronos